Odin Borson (Earth-616)
Real Name: Odin Borson Nicknames: No known nicknames Former aliases: Atum-Re, Infinity Other current aliases: All-Father, Woden, Wotan, Wulf the Wanderer, Orrin, Farma-god, Hanga-god, Hapta-god, Harbard, One-Eye, Sigtyr, Val-Father, Wad Status Occupation: Monarch of Asgard, god of wisdom, crafts, time and the dead Legal status: Citizen of Asgard, deceased Identity: The general populace of Earth is unaware of Odin except as a mythological character Marital status: Married Group affiliation: Asgardians, Council of Godheads Base of operations: Asgard Origin Odin is a member of the Asgardians, an extra-dimensional race of beings once worshipped as gods by the people of Scandinavia and Ancient Germania. Place of birth: Asgard Place of death: Oslo, Norway Known relatives: Buri (alias Tiwaz, paternal grandfather), Bolthorn (maternal grandfather, presumably deceased), Bor (father, presumably deceased), Bestla (mother, presumably deceased), Vili, Ve (brothers, presumably deceased), Frigga (wife), Thor, Vidar (sons), Loki (foster son), Sigyn (former daughter-in-law) First appearance: Journey Into Mystery #85 Final appearance: Thor II #82 History Odin's true origin is shrouded in mystery, often delivered in short stories by only Odin. Odin is presumed to be the son of Bor (father, one of the first Asgardians) and Bestla (mother, a frost giantess). Bor and Bestla have two other sons, Vili and Ve. According to legend, Vili, Ve, and Odin journeyed into the realm of Surtur when they were younger. Vili and Ve sacrificed themselves in order to allow Odin to escape from Surtur's realm. Upon their death's, Odin's own "godly" attributes were increased as a result of his brother's powers joining with his. Odin is the father of Thor with Jord (actually Gaea), and the adoptive father of Loki. He is sometimes erroneously said to be Loki's biological father, although various comics reiterate the mythological position that Loki is not related to Odin or Thor by blood. As with other Asgardians born after Buri, Odin and his pantheon have undergone reincarnation over the millenia. The earliest recorded reference to the Asgardian pantheon took place around 10,000 BCE, with Odin and several of his kinsmen invoked by humans. Odin, the son of Borr, the grandson of Buri, had many unrecorded adventures. Among these were his battle against Rimthursar (which preceded Thor's birth), the battle with Kryllik and his trolls, his encounter with Fear and Desire, meeting Millennius, his defeat of the Mangog, and the imprisonment of a snow giant. During a battle in Asgard once, the deity Grim Magnus is slain by the giant Snorth. A boar god (Gullin?) fights at this same battle. Grim Magnus holds the magical Raven Banner, which insures victory, but he who brings it into battle will die at said battle. Magnus' son, Greyval Grimson was waylaid by trolls and experienced the illusion of a grand banquet. Thus, Greyval did not take the Raven Banner from his father as was intended. The trolls burrow out from under the Earth and snatch it. Valkyries, including Greyval's fiancée Sygnet, come to claim the souls of the dead for Valhalla. In the troll kingdom, Greyval is under the illusion of being at a banquet, with the troll conjurer Askella and troll Svin present, as is the troll monarch (Gerriodur?). Grimson leaves to marry Sygnet. He meets with his cousin, Horskuld (Horskuld's father was Magnus' half-brother). Realizing that they must reclaim the Raven Banner, Grimson and his spouse go to see Odin in Asgard. They see Thor, the Warriors Three, and Mrs. Volstagg ride away. Grimson and Sygnet meet up with Balder, who talks Odin into letting them go seek the Raven Banner. Horskuld pursues his own line of pursuit. Balder and Grimson receive a map from Morduk. Agnar, king of Eagles, provides Grimson and Balder transporation. Odin goes elsewhere to contemplate with Frigga. Balder and Grimson take leave of Agnar and find a new companion in the otter god Oddbrand Otter after slaying an unnamed ogre. Grimson acquires the Raven Banner and rides off on Gullinbursti with the Raven Banner. At a battle with Thor, the Warriors Three, and Odin fighting for the Asgardians against the trolls, Grimson holds the Raven Banner aloft, with Gullinbursti behind him. The giants flee. Balder and Oddbrand Otter see the corpse of Grimson, slain in battle. Sygnet arrives to take her spouse to Valhalla. She mentions that the son conceived upon her wedding night will someday hold the Raven Banner. Sygnet takes her husband to Valhalla, saying "Fly Thuderhoof! Thy mistress Sygnet bids thee hie aloft Asgard's most noble burden...whose love wore not the pale, weary rags of time, but the golden raiment of eternity." Odin is often accompanied by his ravens Hugin (Thought) and Munin (Memory), and well as the wolves Freki (Greedy) and Geki (Ravenous). Odin is ruler of the Asgardians, although he has been believed dead twice, both times in combat with Surtur; during the first instance Heimdall and later Balder ruled Asgard, and the latter time Thor] inherited Odin's full power and ruled over Asgard and, later, Earth, although this later part of Thor's lordship has been erased due to time travel. Odin is currently thought to be deceased. His spirit was present during Ragnarock. It is unclear if Odin will return along with the rest of Asgard and Thor. Characteristics Height: 6'9" Weight: 650 lbs Eyes: Blue Hair: White, formally Blond Unusual features: No unusual features Powers Powers: Odin possessed all the conventional attributes of an Asgardian "god". However, as the ruler of the Asgardians, many of these attributes were considerably greater than those possessed by the majority of his race. Superhuman Strength: Odin possessed superhuman strength sufficient to lift about 60 tons without supplementing his strength with his other powers. Extended Longevity: Odin was also extremely long-lived, although not truly immortal as some other god pantheons. However, Odin still aged at a pace much slower than human beings. Superhuman Durability: Odin was highly resistant to physical injury and he could not die through conventional means. It would take an injury that resulted in the dispertion of a large portion of his bodily molecules to prevent his mystical energies from healing him and cause his actual death. Superhuman Stamina: Odin's highly advanced musculature generated considerably less lactic acids than the muscles of humans, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. Despite his advanced age at the time of his death, Odin could exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue began to affect him. Odinforce: Odin possessed the ability to wield vast amounts of mystical energy commonly referred to as the Odinforce. Odin can use this energy in a broad variety of ways including the projection of powerful concussive and heat beams, the temporary augmentation of his strength and stamina, erecting nearly impenetrable force fields, interdimensional teleportation, granting superhuman powers to inanimate objects or living beings, etc. Unlike some of his physical attributes, which had decreased somewhat due to his advanced age at the time of his death, Odin's ability to wield the Odinforce was as great, if not greater, than when he had been in his physical prime. Limitations: Although Odin often claimed to be all-powerful, he did have limitations. He could not time travel unaided. He could not create life from nothingness. With great effort, he can momentarily withhold a soul from entering the afterlife. He required his two ravens to collect information about the current state of Midgard (Earth). Despite the immensity of his powers, they proved vastly inferior, even when supplemented with the life force of all other Asgardians, to that of the Celestials. Odin's powers are vastly inferior to those of beings along the order of Galactus, the Celestials, Eternity, Infinity, Death, and the Living Tribunal. Occasionally, Odin was forced to undertake the Odinsleep; a state of deep sleep where he recharged the Odinforce but left him as vulnerable as a mortal. The duration of the Odinsleep varies from time to time; sometimes it's a single night while other occasions are for more than a week. (Usually, it's one night per year.) Abilities: Vast knowledge of ancient and arcane wisdom. Odin was a formidable hand to hand combatant, and his thousands of years of experience resulted in him becoming a master tactician. Odin was also extremely adept at wielding his vast energy powers during combat situations. Odin is extremely skilled at using Asgardian magic, weapons, and items. Miscellaneous Equipment: Odin normally wore Asgardian battle armor. He also at times wore a blue cloak. Transportation: Odin used a chariot pulled by the eight-legged horse Sleipnir. Weapons: Odin wielded a spear called Gungnir and a mace called Thrudstock. Odin is able to channel his power through either weapon. Gungnir also has been enchanted to return after being thrown similar to the one placed on Mjolnir He also has a sword that he rarely used called Ravenseye. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Thor Vol. 2 #39 and #40 Related Articles * External Links * Odin at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * ''Odin at the Pantheon Database References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Asgardian Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Deities Category:One Eye Category:Council of Godheads members Category:Copy Edit